


If Only

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Into the Deep End [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Garrett is a good best friend, Kaslie Dawson/Stark, Multi, Pepper Potts is a mom, Protective Pepper Potts, Shane Dawson is a good brother, Summer is an original character as well as Kaslie, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has a daughter, Tony is a dad, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: For the most part, Kaslie was a normal 25 year old girl who knew nothing about running a business, especially not one that was worth billions of dollars. So, when some woman named Pepper Potts shows up at her house to tell her that her father (whom she didn't even know anything about) was pronounced dead and left her an enormous company, she had no idea what to do.(Tony Stark is gone for 5 months not 3 and YouTubers are in this but you don't have to know who they are or anything to understand)





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is gone for 5 months not 3.
> 
> Yes, Shane Dawson and Co are characters used but you don't have to have any prior knowledge of them, they are just extra characters who are explained enough for you to get it without any confusion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kaslie had been having a really good day. She fixed three cars in a row with ease, went out to lunch with a couple of friends, and planned to end her night with a bubble bath, a bowl of Rocky Road, and a few episodes of 'The Office'. Instead at 5:30 she found a tearful strawberry blonde woman from Stark Industries standing in her doorway with a large stack of papers claiming to know exactly who her father is... or, was.

"I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this, especially since it's later in the day but this is one thing on a long list of chores and I was in the area." the woman- Pepper Potts- said as the two of them sat on Kaslie's couch. The girl nodded, biting her lip.

"Um, its alright. I get it. Before we start do you want something to drink? All I have is tap water and diet coke but..." she chuckled slighty in the end. Miss Potts smiled.

"I'm alright. Miss Dawson I'm sure you've seen the news lately and know about Mr. Stark's recent disappearance?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, he was attacked by terrorists right?" she asked.

"Right. Two days ago they declared him dead and ended the search. We haven't made it public yet as we're trying to figure out what to do with the company as the person he left it to knows nothing about it." she said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaslie was extremely confused at this point.

"Well... he left it to you. He-"

"I'm sorry, what? I never even met Tony Stark. Why would he leave his company to me?!" she exclaimed, cutting Miss Potts off.

"Actually, you did meet him. Kaslie, I don't know how to tell you this, I've been trying to get Tony to do it for years but he's always run away from emotional things so he never got around to it." She sighed, pausing and Kaslie stayed silent.

"You are the only descendent of Tony Stark. Your mom contacted him when you were a baby and he met you and had a blood test done. It came back positive and ever since hes kept a distant eye on you." the older woman spoke. Kaslie swallowed as she stared at Pepper. 

"He- they... what?!" she exclaimed. Miss Potts gave her a sad smile and passed her a single piece of paper. It was obviously very old but well kept none the less. On it were test results a few months after her birthday showing that sure enough, Kaslie was a Stark.

"I also have your real birth certificate, your father had one forged that didn't have his name on it just in case. There are many other legal documents I have here with extra paper and digital copies in other secure places. Tony took great care to make sure that, should anything happen to him, you get everything. He didn't even let his mentor, Obadiah Stane, anywhere near these documents and plans. I'm the only one he's let touch them." she explained.

"Okay... oh my god. Okay. Tony Stark is my father... or, was, I guess... but even with all this, I can't take the company. I'm a mechanic at an auto body shop that's owned by a man who's name is literally Rusty. I'm not owner of a multibillionaire company material." she said.

"That's why you have myself and others to guide you. You don't even have to be CEO, you could appoint someone else and just own the place. Tony just wants to keep it in the Stark family." she said. 

"This is a lot." Kaslie sighed. Miss Potts nodded.

"Yes, it is. How about I give you my phone number and a couple of days to consider." she offered. 

"That sounds great."

~~~

Kaslie's mom had died when she was around two years old. With no other known family or parent, her mom's best friend, Teresa Dawson, adopted her into the family. This made her the only girl with three older brothers that were very sweet and very protective. Jacob was the oldest, then Jerid, then Shane. She was closest with him, especially now that they were older and had all the same friends. She spent most of her time at his house. Naturally this meant he was also the one she called in a crisis.

Shane stared at the birth certificate with wide eyes as his sister paced in front of him. She was in his house- loft, more like, he was a famous YouTuber which meant he had way more money than necessary- panicking. Shane's boyfriend, Ryland, finally broke the silence.

"So, does this mean you have to move to New York? His mansion is in Malibu, but the company isn't." he said. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"I didn't even think about that. How am I going to afford an apartment in New York?" she asked. Both men raised their eyebrows and after a moment she shook her head.

"Never mind, stupid question. My dead father has me covered." she sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Shane and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"Well, first, we might not need to even leave California, Tony Stark lived in Malibu and still ran the company. We'll talk to Pepper Potts together and make a plan together. We're gonna figure this out." he said. She sat up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Shane. I really don't know where I would be without you." she said. 

"You'd just be bored all the time." he said. She chuckled at him.

"If you do move out to New York or Tony Stark's mansion in Malibu you're totally bringing us with, right?" Ryland asked. Kaslie scoffed. 

"Of course, would you leave LA for me?" she asked.

"To live in The Big Apple or Malibu? Duh!" Morgan, Ryland's sister who lived with Shane and Ryland, called from the kitchen. She had been being silent throughout the whole thing, quietly observing. 

"Good. I'll need the support. We'll probably have to take Andrew, Garett, Drew, and Summer with us as well." she laughed. 

"We'll have the whole squad! We'll make it a YouTube video!" Shane exclaimed.

"Your next three parter." she smiled. He nodded excitedly and she yawned.

"Well, I'm going to call Summer and then go to bed. I'll see you guys later." She stood and hugged the three residents of her brother's household goodbye and left, dialling her best friend's phone number.

Summer Jackson had been Kaslie's best friend since they were in middle school. They shared a class together and became attached pretty quickly. They shared an apartment but upon Pepper Potts arrival and big reveal, Summer was spending her last day in Kentucky with some family members. Kaslie was going to be picking her up from the airport the next afternoon. 

"Hey, Kas." Summer answered.

"Summer, you won't believe the last four hours of my day."

And so she told her everything. 

"Wait, really? Dude, that's so cool!" she exclaimed. 

"Summer!" Kaslie chastised.

"Oh, sorry, not cool. Bad. Very bad." she said. Kaslie chucked, shaking her head.

"No, it's pretty cool... it's just a lot, ya know? I never got to meet him which sucks, I always wondered and now... plus I haven't the slightest clue how to run a company. I'm a mechanic that never went to college who survives on Chipotle and Taco Bell bought by her brother and peanut butter and honey sandwiches. I'm not billionaire material." she vented. 

"Eh, It'll be fine. You've got us and that Salt and Pepper lady. You'll figure it out. Now you have your own money to buy us Chipotle." Summer said. She smiled.

"Yeah... yeah... it'll be good. I can do this. I've got a team."

After bidding her best friend goodbye she hung up the phone and pulled into the driveway of her apartment complex. She turned off the ignition and sat back, repeating the mantra in her head.

'It'll be good. I can do this. I've got a team'


End file.
